Taken
by chocolate3271
Summary: Calleigh and Natalia are on the roof top when a gunshot is fired and they are taken. How far will the others go to find them. R/N E/C


**I wrote this story awhile ago but some people didn't like my lack of medical knowledge so I giving it another shot.**

(Calleigh's POV)

Fear. Everyone has one including me. People have always called me the fearless bullet girl but it wasn't true. I have a fear. Is it dying. No. Is it losing someone close to me. No. My fear was the horrible terrible insect ants. Ants are a pathetic thing to be scared of but I am scared of them. Scratch that I am terrified of ants. When one gets on you it seems like thousands are crawling all over you and the feeling doesn't go away. If someone found out this and wanted me to fall to my knees trembling they would have the golden ticket.

Today was a really long day and I was bored even cold cases sounded fun to do. Usually I can be shooting guns all day and it never gets boring but, today it seemed to grow dull. I watched a fly venture on my desk exploring all the papers. I clicked my pen over and over again waiting for the inspiration to work. I was about to doze off when an idea struck me. I snapped my head put my pen down closed the folder and grabbed what I needed and took off into the top of the parking garage.

I stepped off the elevator and into the bright sunshine. I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun as glanced up at the bright blue sky. I sat down on the concrete and started to assemble my potato gun. I finished putting my gun together and stood up loaded the gun with a potato out of the sack I had lugged up. The potato made a popping sound and shot from the gun exploding into a concrete pillar. Potato splattered all over me.

" Having fun Calleigh ?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Natalia walk up behind me. " Yes." I said smiling " Want to try?" I asked. She grinned and took the gun from my hand placed a potato in the gun. She set the gauge and took the shot. It zoomed through the air missing the concrete pillar completely and smashing against someone's car door. .

" Oops." she said. We walked over to the car the potato hit. There was no dent. " you know if the pressure was high enough the potato would have gone though the door." I said. " Maybe we should turn up the pressure and hit the car again." Natalia said. " Why?" I asked. " It's Stetler's car." She said smiling. I burst out laughing and so did she. I loaded the gun and turned the pressure up a little and blasted the potato out.

We shot potatoes until the sky was a peach color and the sun was disappearing. We walk to the elevator with potato splattered all over our clothes and stuck to our hair. We were laughing about a joke she told. We were waiting for the elevator I asked. " Do you want to get a drink tonight." She smiled and said." I'd love too. Oh I left my jacket over there." Natalia said turning around and heading toward where she left her jacket. I remembered that my jacket was still over there. I was about to pick up my Jacket off the ground when I saw someone crouched behind a car their gun aimed at Natalia.

" Natalia watch out!" I screamed shoving her out of the way. I felt the bullet enter my leg. I went down so fast my head smashed into the ground and I fell into blackness.

(Natalia's POV)

I heard Calleigh yell something and then felt her weight smash into shoving me out of the way. I saw her fall and hit her head on the cement. Calleigh lay limp on the ground blood pooling under her leg. I was running to her when something hard came in contact with my head. I was about fall into darkness when I saw someone pick up Calleigh and I felt myself being lifted off the ground and then the world was darkness.

(Ryan's POV)

I was standing with Eric and Horaito when we heard a gunshot come from the roof. In a flash we were on the roof with our guns up. I ducked behind a car keeping my head low checking out the area. A car had spun out of the parking lot. Leaving skid marks on the cement. I walked over to Eric and Horaito. I was walking over when. I saw something that stopped my blood cold. " Guys." I shouted. " You need to see this." they walked over saw what I saw what I saw. A message written in blood.

_Too late_

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Please review.**


End file.
